pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosalina
Rosalina is a Rose hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. She is a utility support hero who buffs allies and nerfs enemies. She can give a handful supply of energy on her team and turn a group of zombies into goats. Mastering the battlefield, she can use an enemy's hits against himself and stop time in a large area. Overview Rosalina, the Sorceress Supreme Damage: 4/10 Utility: 8/10 Survivability: 3/10 Complexity: 2/10 Role: Support Sub-role: Utility, Disabler, Caster Almanac Entry: Rosalina lived long ago in the late Medieval Age to the early Renaissance. She was a big fan of sorcery, despite its widespread ban over the Great Kingdoms at that time. She was a young street performer who also works on a goat farm. She was presumably the Queen's favorite and she comes to visit the palace anytime she wanted. One unfortunate night, Rosalina was sent to a caravan to the next town for a farm faire. There, she encountered and old man battling a weird moss-looking entity. This man was a zombie. She knew she could don nothing to help him. Right after that, the moss creature turns around to Rosalina and goes to attack her, right before the old man created a magical barrier to protect the young flower. He then banished the monster to a dark portal. With glee, Rosalina thanked the old man for saving her. The old man reveals himself to be the the Great Wizard of Space-Time, Arca'Mundo. Rosalina begged the old man to teach her ohow to do magic. And so he did. After Rosalina's journey to the other town where she won the farm faire for having the largest goat, which was actually a gargantuar transformed into such, and learned magic with Arca'Mundo, she returned to her village where she found the same moss monster wrecking havoc there. The monster was not alone. Some zombie apprentices who are presumably it's followers are also attacking the village and storming the castle, collecting as much life essence from the populace. Rosalina used her magic to stop time and beat all the apprentices one by one. She also reversed time to fix the damage. Later on she went into the castle to confront the moss monster who feeds on magic. Rosalina used all the spells she knew to banish the monster. The Queen congratulate Rosalina for saving the kingdom and then she was given by Arca'Mundo the title "Sorceress Supreme". She gets to open her own magic school in the kingdom and became it's defender. Gameplay: Rosalina plays lots of spells at her disposal. She can root enemies in place with vines that will deal damage over time as well as weakening their attack. Add that with a spell that turns them into goats that are, not just slow, but has no abilities, no armor, and attack in melee. She can supply the team with enough energy to get into team fights. Her ultimate can be very playful in team fights. Whether you decide to give all allies a thorny armor that reflects damage, or stop time in an area to give yourself an advantage. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1545 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 3.2 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 6 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 64 (+5% per level) Attack Range: 4 Attack Speed (APS): 0.75 Movement Speed: 300 Trait Arcane Enigma When Rosalina is vanquished, she turns into a magical spirit that is invulnerable for 5 seconds. In this phase, she can only cast Hexplosion every 1 second. Hexplosion deals 95 damage (+5% per turn) to nearby enemies in a short range. Whenever Rosaline receives heavy physical harm, she can always abandon her body and become a spirit that makes her continue doing her job. NOTE: *While in Arcane Enigma, Rosalina has a base movement speed of 350 and can phase through units. Basic Abilities Mana Bloom (Q) Rosalina restores 200 (+5% per level) Energy to all nearby allies. All allies will also gain +35% spell damage for 6 seconds. Rosalina's knowledge of the arcane allows her to restore the depleted energy of an apprentice. She can also improve magical capability for a brief time. Weed Whack (W) Wraps an enemy with magical thorny vines. The target will be rooted for 1.5 seconds, and receives 60 damage (+5% per level) per split second. After the root, the enemy is weakened by 45% attack for 5 seconds. She can use her magic to command nature. This is why you should never hug a rose. Goatify (E) Throws a projectile that travels to the target area. Up impact, all enemies in the area are turned into goats for 1.25 seconds. Goats have slow speed, cannot cast spells, have their passives disabled, and do not have defense (not can gain any). Rosalina lives in a goat farm. She loves goats. They're like puppies for her. NOTE: *Goatify projectile moves in the speed of 200. *Goats gave a base 100 movement speed. Ultimate Abilities Rose's Thorns ® Rosalina grants all nearby ally heroes a spike armor wrapped around them. All damage they received are reflected back to the damage source. Lasts for 4.5 seconds. You'll never mess with the Rose's Thorns. You'll never dare to underestimate such beauty and savagery. NOTE: *This does not reflect damage to towers. *Reflected damage is pure damage. Timebubble ® Rosalina creates a sphere that nullifies time and space in a large area. Everyone and everything (including towers) are stopped for 4 seconds. Only Rosalina can move normally inside. This forbidden spell was taught by Archa'Mundo to Rosalina. She's pretty good at "containing time", I should say. Talents Level 1 *Penetrating Thorns - After the Weed Whack root, the target will also loose 30% defense for 5 seconds. *Ethereal Field - Arcane Enigma slows nearby enemies by 30%. *Arcane Field.- Arcane Enigma grants 10% bonus energy regeneration to nearby allies. Level 4 *Cleansing Seal - (Active) Channels for 2 seconds. Removes harmful effects from allies and helpful effects from enemies. 20 second cooldown. *Alacrity Seal - (Active) Grants yourself or an ally added 45% attack speed and 25% spell damage for 5 seconds. 45 second cooldown. *Goat Wrangler - (QUEST) Transform 5 zombies into goats with Goatify. (REWARD) Transform 5 zombies into goats 5 times. Goatify projectile moves faster and has +30% more area. Level 7 *Fragrance Freshness - Mana Bloom reduces the cooldown of basic abilities by 10%. *Grimrose Grip - Weed Whack lasts for 1 more second. *Blooming Heart - Mana Bloom heals Rosalina by 105 health (+5% per level) per affected ally. Level 10 *Rose's Thorns - Rosalina grants all nearby ally heroes a spike armor wrapped around them. All damage they received are reflected back to the damage source. Lasts for 4.5 seconds. *Timebubble - Rosalina creates a sphere that nullifies time and space in a large area. Everyone and everything (including towers) are stopped for 4 seconds. Only Rosalina can move normally inside. Level 13 *Malevolence - (Active) Silences a target enemy for 5 seconds. The target also loses 25% resistance. 45 second cooldown. *Weapon Snatch - After the Weed Whack root, the target is disarmed instead of weakened. *Paralyzed Goat - After the Goatify duration, the enemy is slowed by 50% for 2 seconds. Level 16 *Essence Siphon - Vanquishing a hero with Hexplosion reduces Rosalina's death timer by 5%. *Screaming Goats - Goatified enemies have no control over their character and goats move around randomly. Goatify duration extended to 2 seconds. *Instant Abandon - You can now activate Arcane Enigma to instantly go to spirit mode and remove harmful effects. Has a 60 second cooldown. Level 20 *Malefic Fortification - Rose's Thorns now affects ally buildings. Buildings with Rose's Thorns have extra 50% defense. *Instant Rewind - After the Timebubble's duration, all units inside the bubble (except Rosalina) are returned to where they are 12 seconds ago. *Spyris' Pendant - Rosalina now has passive True Sight. *Prism Projection - (Active) Rosalina creates an illusion of herself that can copy the basic abilities she casts. Lasts for 15 seconds. 90 second cooldown. Quotations Start of Battle *I am Rosalina. Sorceress Supreme. *The anomalies of space-time brought me to this land. *Who has summoned me for my assistance? Moving *What danger lies ahead? *From one plane to another. *I sense Mana in this direction. *Someone has to keep a lookout. *As Archa'Mundo would do. Attacking *Exitium Cantatio! *Brace yourself. *Let me show you how it's done. *You never wanna mess with a rose. *I banish you from this plane. Vanquishing a Hero *That's what you get for ever crossing the Sorceress Supreme. *I got both beauty, smarts, and smugs. *Never underestimate the thorny flower. *You're turn to get nerfed. (10% chance) Vanquishing a Specific Hero *I banish you back to the pits of Fell. (Wizlock) *Dark magic has no place in this plane. (Wizlock) *Looks like I'm the better sorceress. Now and eternity. (Immorticia) *Why resort to witchcraft, Wanda, when you can get proper education for legal magic form me? (Immorticia) *How dare you. How dare you defy magic! (Zombnik) *You guys can never get up to my level. (Any of the Elemental Five) *You guys better luck next time. (Any of the Elemental Five) *You can't top my magic. Believe me. (Any Plant Hero) Dying *I wither. *Gone from time. *Et tu. *I'll be back in a different place. In a different time. *There's always another plane. Respawning *You can't keep me out in the nether. *The Sorceress Supreme is back for more. *I hope I got that resurrection spell right. *Who's the surgeon who brought me back? I'll thank him. *Some paradox. This anomaly is bringing me back here. Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking her numerous times. *Go ahead. Nerf me. I dare you. *Actually, no. Don't nerf me. I worked hard to get here. *Goats. Goats everywhere. *Just being honest, I wasn't really that arrogant. I'm sympathetic and humble most of the time. *Noli me tangere, et habet super spinas. *My favorite actor is Benedict Cucumberbatch. I love his detective TV show and that magic movie of his. *I knew the Elemental Five of Archa'Mundo. They are cool. Someday, one of them will even become the next Sorceress Supreme. *I heard this one urban legend. Saying "if one touches a needle of a spinning wheel, they die". It sounds redundant. I pricked my hand to one and it's the opposite. *Game devs. I come to bargain. *(Repeats the same line above) Ultimate Ability Rose's Thorns *Incantare: Spina de rosa. *Et involvent cum sociis meis armis spinarum. *Delectasti inimicos suos per violentiam nocere me. Timebubble *Incantare: In Taberna Quando Sumus Tempus *Iubes me ad prohibere. *Slow tempus ejus, et restiterunt. Skins Druid Rose Rosalina once traveled through the depths of the Scottish Woods and found several stone circles with mysterious runic encryption. Upon using her magic to activate the runes, a spirit of nature, a will-o-wisp, appeared in front of her in the middle of the circle and bestowed her its powers. Complete with a new mask and mastery over nature, Rosalina becomes a guardian of nature. A druid of the wilderness. *She wears a wooden mask and a green cape. *Her wand is different and her attacks are green magical bolts. *Her spells have different animations and appearances: Weed Whack and Rose's Thorn has roses and leaves overgrowing the vines. Queen of Cold During the Arctic Assault of December 2016, the plant's last line of defense against the Yeti King's army are the state-of-the-art Iceberg Lettuce Catapult, but that wasn't enough. Rosalina and the rest of the plants are left to defend the mysterious crystal monolith from Dr. Zomboss' control. With no other option to choose from, Rosalina channeled all of her magical energies at the monolith and siphons its energies, slowly changing her physique and giving her quite the madness. What happens next is a massive blizzard that destroyed half of the zombie army and caused the rest to flee. Now Rosalina, the self proclaimed Queen of Cold, now fortifies the remains of the ruined ice fortress. *Her appearance is now of a light blue rose. SHe wears a tiara and a winter cape. *She's equipped with a crystalline ice wand and her basic attack projectiles are snow bolts. *Her spells have different animations and appearances: Goatify transform zombies into mountain goats. Trivia *Her title, Sorceress Supreme, refers to the Marvel character Dr. Strange, who is the Sorcerer Supreme, and Clea, who is the Sorceress Supreme of the Dark Dimension. **In one of her Humorous lines, she mentioned that her favorite actor is Benedict Cucumberbatch, an obvious pun for Benedict Cumberbatch, who played Dr. Strange in the 2016 film of the same name. **In one of her Respawn lines, she thanked the surgeon who brought her back. A nod to a scene in the comic where Dr. Strange was revived by the Night Nurse while in spirit form. *She speaks Latin in most of her lines. But she has an English accent. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Plant Heroes